Drivers Training
by ElizaJean87
Summary: With a little help from Riza Hawkeye the brothers enjoy a fun and smut -filled weekend in Mustang's convertible. Warning: Elricest!


"Sir, I advise you to hand over the keys immediately."

The Fuhrer's eyebrow twitched violently. "There's absolutely no way--"

The sound of a pistol being drawn and the safety being clicked off was as loud as cannon fire in the quiet office.

"You can spare _one_ car for _one_ weekend. Sir."

Fuhrer Roy Mustang's face contorted in fury as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a set of keys. He held them in his outstretched arm as if it pained him to do so.

"All riiight!" A young blond alchemist ran forward to grab the keys, only to have them snatched away.

Mustang grinned as he held them up high, _just _out of the Fullmetal Alchemist's reach. He dangled the keys enticingly.

Edward Elric promptly became a walking inferno and proceeded to call the President Fuhrer more than a few nasty names that most human beings would never care to repeat. He jumped after the keys, fuming and stomping, only settling down a little after he realized the little show he was putting on just made Mustang even more amused.

Mustang dangled the keys one more time, trying to provoke the blond alchemist again. Suddenly he felt a slight pressure in the small of his back. His eyes widened.

"Now, Hawkeye, you really shouldn't be threatening the Fuhrer like that."

"You're absolutely right, Sir," came the instant reply. The gun shifted a little bit lower. "Though I'm sure you'll agree that _this _is an appropriate threat."

Mustang felt the muzzle of the gun travel quickly down his back towards his more sensitive regions and he dropped the keys into Ed's waiting hands. The Fullmetal Alchemist ran out of the office cheering. The Fuhrer only relaxed when he was sure Hawkeye's gun was once again holstered.

He sighed.

"No good will come of this, you realize that, don't you?"

"Of course I do, Sir." The recently promoted Colonel paused before adding with a smile, "But these days I just can't seem to deny those boys anything."

* * *

"Al! I'm home!" Ed kicked off his boots and tossed his jacket on the floor. "Al! I've got a surprise!" He ran into the kitchen, certain he would find his little brother there concocting some new delicacy. "Al?" But the boy wasn't in the kitchen. Or the bedroom. Or the bathroom.

Of course! The study.

Ed barged into the room, holding out the keys in front of him with a triumphant grin. "Guess what, Al? We have Mustang's convertible for the whole weekend!"

"Hm? Oh, that's great, brother." Al replied without lifting his nose out of the book he was reading.

Ed slumped, dejected. "Aren't you even a little bit excited?" Ed waited. "I am 18 years old and now I'll finally get to learn how to drive!" He paused again. Nothing.

The blond alchemist sighed and gave in. He crossed the room and leaned on the desk next to where his little brother was sitting. Al was caught up in something and his big brother would just have to wait.

Except Ed wasn't good at waiting.

He tapped his foot and jingled the keys, relishing in the delightful sound they made. He tapped the other foot, cringing slightly at the heavier sound his automail leg made against the floor. He looked down at his little brother and smiled, his expression softening.

Al was bent over a book, reading intently, his long brunette hair tied back in its usual way. He was wearing a simple white shirt and brown pants with no socks on. His eyes were a deep amber color and they were the most beautiful eyes Ed had ever seen. Ed's little brother was like an angel come down to earth to bless him with his presence, and the blond alchemist was grateful for everyday they had together, especially now that Al had his body back and could experience life fully.

Ed leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to the back of his brother's neck. Al mumbled something in reply but still didn't look up from the book. Ed decided to use more devious tactics. He kissed Al's neck again, this time letting his tongue linger for just a second on the brunette's skin. Ed's automail hand deftly pulled the tie from his brother's hair while the other swiftly found its way beneath Al's shirt. He buried his face in the brunette hair and breathed deeply, savoring the scent of vanilla and oranges. Ed kissed one pale ear, then dipped his tongue into its curves while he softly caressed Al's back. As he gently bit down on a sensitive earlobe Ed heard a whimper escape his brother's lips, and he grinned.

Al turned around in the chair and caught his older brother's lips in a kiss that deepened with every second until their tongues were warring for control and both boys moaned with pleasure. Ed threw his arms around his little brother's neck and pulled him close. They only parted when the need for air became too great.

"Brother," Al panted, "Welcome home!"

"I'm so happy to be home, Al. I love coming home to you."

Al just giggled and rubbed the tip of his nose against Ed's nose. "I love you, brother."

"Love you, too, Al." Ed kissed his brother again. He flicked his tongue against Al's lips, asking for entrance, but Al pulled away, a blush staining his pale cheeks.

"Hey, Ed, what's this surprise you were talking about?"

Ed swiftly dug the keys out of his pocket and held them in front of Al's face. The brunette's eyes got big.

"Where did you get those? We don't have a car. Are you even old enough to drive yet, brother?"

"Of course I am! Mustang let me borrow a car from his fleet for the weekend. The _convertible,_" Ed gloated.

Al's eyes narrowed. "Brother, did you steal the Fuhrer's car?"

Ed yelled and jumped on his brother, knocking them both to the floor. "How dare you accuse me of being a lousy thief! I would never do something like that!" Al giggled helplessly at his brother's claim. "Okay, well, maybe I would! But only because its that bastard's car!"

They wrestled playfully on the floor, Ed attempting to make use of his strength but Al eventually winning out because of the height advantage. He sat on top of his older brother's legs, effectively pinning him to the ground. Ed stopped fighting, realizing how much he was enjoying this position. Al leaned down and kissed Ed briefly. Then he sat up slowly, a mischievous grin on his face.

Al proceeded to tickle his brother mercilessly despite Ed's cries of, "No, Al, stop, please! You know I hate getting tickled!" Both brothers snorted with laughter, and Al knew that, in fact, the truth was just the opposite.

* * *

"Aaahh! Ed, watch out!" Al screamed and pointed at the oncoming car. "Brother! You're going to get us killed!"

Ed swerved out of the way and back into the right lane. "Stop screaming Al, you're distracting me."

"I would stop screaming if you would stop trying to kill us! There are so many things I still haven't experienced yet!"

Ed frowned, hunching up his shoulders in that way of his that said 'I can't hear a word you're saying.' Al let out the deep breath he had been holding in preparation for another scream. His eyes watched the road intently. His big brother needed all the help he could get. They were only a few miles out of the city and Ed had already nearly avoided getting into 3 accidents and hitting 2 cats and a dog. The road up ahead looked clear of other cars and animals so Al snuck a glance at his brother.

Ed's fists were clenched tightly around the steering wheel and his face was set in a dark frown of concentration. All of his muscles were taut as if ready for a fight, and Al could see a tic forming on Ed's cheek. No doubt inside that brilliant mind of his the blond alchemist was telling himself that of course he already had all the driving skills a man could ever need, even though that obviously wasn't the case so far. It was like Ed needed to prove himself!

"Brother, you just need to relax. You don't react so well when you're this tense."

"I'm fine, Al," came the short reply.

Al sighed, exasperated. Ed needed to lose that pent-up tension or they might not make it home in one piece. But what could he do to help while they were in the car? When Ed was tense or upset about something at home it was different. Al could massage his shoulders, or they could take a hot bath together, or even. . .

That was it! Al glanced at his older brother again, a smirk twisting his lips. He knew just what to do, and when it was over he could check another experience off his list. Al slid over in the seat a little, then reached out a hand to touch Ed's leg with his fingertips. He tentatively squeezed his knee.

"Cut it out, Al."

The brunette took a firmer hold on his brother's knee and said, "Make me."

Ed's frown deepened and it looked to Al like a storm was gathering over his brother's head. Al responded by rubbing his palm up Ed's thigh slowly, then back down to the knee, and up again. Al increased the pressure, squeezing his upper thigh just a little, and the storm clouds began to subside. He slipped one hand up the back of Ed's shirt, massaging slow circles into the smooth skin. With his other hand Al deftly unbuttoned Ed's pants, quickly conquered the zipper, and dove inside.

Ed nearly jumped out of his seat at the intrusion, but quickly relaxed into his brother's pleasurable touch. Al's hand found its way under the elastic of Ed's boxers, then he took Ed's length in his hand and _squeezed_.

Both boys moaned as Al began stroking in fast rhythm. He kissed Ed's neck, biting a little to leave a mark, then moved up to suck at a tender earlobe. Ed tried to turn his head to catch his little brother's lips in a kiss, but Al moved away.

"Al, what are you doing to me?" Ed groaned. "Just kiss me, _please_."

"Not while you're driving, Ed. Let's pull over."

"What?! Right here on the main road?" Ed looked skeptically at his little brother.

"Of course not. It looks like there's a small side road right up ahead."

They turned onto the road, following it for about a mile before turning again up the driveway of an abandoned farm, where Ed parked carefully behind the barn.

"Now, where were we?"

"I was right here, brother," Al said, slipping his hand down Ed's pants again and continuing with the rhythm he set earlier.

Ed couldn't stop himself from thrusting into his brother's hand. He pulled Al in close for a kiss, their tongues intertwining. The blond alchemist pulled his younger brother up to straddle his lap. Al kissed his brother eagerly, loving the feeling of Ed's tongue in his mouth, and tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Ed pulled his lips away from Al's long enough to rid them both of their shirts, then they were kissing again, Al pushing his hips down on his brother's. Ed pushed his hips up in return, seeking contact for his aching erection, but their position on the car seat didn't allow it and Ed moaned with desire. Al trailed kisses down is brother's neck and chest, lingering on the nipples. Ed arched his back, craving more and more.

"I love you, Al."

"I love you too, brother."

"Were you planning this ever since we left the apartment?"

Al's laughter rang in the quiet afternoon air. In response he climbed into the backseat of the car and lay down on the seat, his amber eyes beckoning for big brother to follow. Ed loved to see the lust in his little brother's eyes, to hear the emotion in his voice and feel his limbs trembling. He climbed into the backseat after the brunette. Al reached his hands down and undid the button on his own pants, then pulled the zipper down slowly, knowing that Ed loved to watch him strip. He pushed his hips off the seat and slid the pants down his legs. Next came the boxers, and for that Al turned over onto his hands and knees. He pulled the shorts down slowly while wiggling his butt in the air and trying not to giggle. Al finally removed the boxers and turned back over to watch his brother do the same.

Ed wasn't nearly as seductive in the act, he merely pulled and yanked until the offending clothes were eventually thrown up onto the dashboard. Then he lay his body on top of Al's, kissing his brother deeply while grinding their throbbing erections together.

"Brother, please," Al moaned.

"What is it, Al? Tell me what you want." Ed kissed his way down Al's chest, then his stomach.

"Brother!" Al gasped as Ed licked up the length of his cock. "Please, make love to me!"

To Al's surprise Ed got up and climbed halfway into the front seat. "What are you doing, Ed? Come back here," Al whimpered.

"I know there's some in here, there has to be," Ed said as he managed to pry the glove box open. "Aha!" He returned to the backseat with a small bottle of lubricant. He quickly slicked up the fingers of his flesh hand with the lube and placed them at Al's entrance. "Ready?"

Al nodded once. Ed slipped one finger inside carefully, at the same time placing wet kisses on Al's thighs. Another finger, and then another, until Al was writhing beneath his touch and begging for more. But Ed wasn't quite ready. He grabbed Al's hand and poured some lube onto it, then wrapped the slim fingers around his own length. Al quickly got the idea, pumping his brother's erection and lubricating it at the same time. Ed moaned loudly, the intense sensation of his little brother stroking him almost sending him over the edge right then.

"Okay, Al, enough." Ed cried out when Al rubbed his thumb over his tip already leaking precum. "Enough, enough!"

Al spread his knees wide. The blond alchemist took the invitation and lined up at his brother's entrance, then pressed inside slowly. Al bit his lip as a mixture of pleasure and pain washed over him. Ed pushed in all the way. He kissed Al, sliding his tongue inside his mouth the way he knew Al loved. Ed began to move his hips, thrusting slowly at first. Al's hands found their way to Ed's hair, tearing the braid apart in their quest for something to hold on to.

"Brother," Al whimpered, "Harder. Faster." He wrapped his legs around Ed's waist tightly.

Ed moaned at hearing his brother talk to him like that. He shifted slightly, thrusting in at a different angle that he knew would reach that spot inside Al that would drive him wild. Right on cue Al cried out and his back arched up off the seat as Ed thrust into that spot over and over again. Ed's flesh hand reached between their bodies, stroking Al's length in time with his thrusts.

"Brother!" Al cried. "I'm so close! Ah!"

Ed pumped faster and thrust harder until he felt Al tighten even more around him. Al pushed his hips down in time with Ed's frenzied thrusts, the pleasure building up inside each of them until it finally burst and Al's seed spurted out onto his brother's hand. Al shuddered beneath him, tightening and pulsing around Ed's cock until he couldn't take it anymore and he came hard inside his brother. Ed stroked Al's length a few more times, drawing a groan from the brunette's lips.

Then Ed collapsed on top of his brother, nuzzling into his neck and spreading white stickiness all over between them. Al murmured contentedly, "I love you, brother."

"Love you, too, Al."

* * *

Riza waved goodbye at Ed and Al as they walked away down the street. Smiling, she turned to Roy and handed him the keys. He took them and shove them into a pocket.

"It seems to be in fine condition. No dents or scrapes anywhere."

Mustang just nodded. He circled the car slowly, raking every inch of it with his eyes. Satisfied that the exterior of the vehicle miraculously bore no injuries he turned to the inside. The driver's seat and the passenger seat seemed fine, and the floormats were only a little dirty. There wasn't any trash in the front or the backseat. The backseat. . .

Roy froze. It couldn't be.

He opened the back door and peered in. He leaned over to get a closer look until his nose almost touched the seat. Riza saw his body tense and she stifled a laugh. Mustang stood and slammed the door. He glared at the backs of the boys who had soiled his precious car.

His hands trembled as he pulled a white glove out of a pocket and put it on his right hand. He strode quickly out of the parking lot, making a beeline for the Elric brother's apartment.

Suddenly Black Hayate was bounding towards him. Didn't the dog know to get out of the Fuhrer's way? Roy squared his shoulders and continued forward, only to be knocked over as the dog jumped right onto his chest.

"Hawkeye!"

"Yes, Sir?" Riza was immediately at his side.

"Take care of this dog before it ends up on Havoc's plate in little grilled pieces!"

"Of course, Sir." Riza simply stood there, watching amused at Black Hayate proceeded to lick the Fuhrer's face.

Roy sighed, resigned. It seemed like he would be taking care of the Elric brothers for a while longer, at least while Riza Hawkeye was on duty.

"Well," he said with a grin, "At least Ed got some real driver's training."

* * *

"Hey Al, where are you? Isn't it about time to start dinner?" Ed wandered around their small apartment holding his growling stomach. Once again he found himself standing in front of the door to the study. He opened the door quietly and poked his head inside.

Al bent over the desk and concentrating fiercely on something. Ed tiptoed into the room and peered over his brother's shoulder.

It was a hand-bound journal, each page covered in lists with little boxes next to them. Al flipped through the pages slowly, his eyes scanning each list as if searching for something. When he finally found it Al snatched up a pen and put an X in the appropriate box. The brunette sat back and grinned. It was then that he noticed he had an audience.

"Ed! What are doing in here!" The younger brother stood up quickly. "Why did you sneak up on me like that?!" He pouted angrily.

Ed just smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Al, I just couldn't help it. So what's in there, anyway?" He nodded toward the book sitting open on the desk.

"Nothing!"

Both boys lunged for the journal at the same time. Al was closer so he got there first, but Ed knocked him to the floor and grabbed the book out of his hands. His eyes widened when he saw what experience Al had checked off from his list.

"Al! Did you write all these things back when you were in the suit of armor?" He looked up at his brother incredulously. "And do you plan each of these out or just check them off as they randomly happen?!"

But Al continued pouting, his frown deepening as he crossed his arms on his chest. If Ed was going to forcibly read his secret journal like thi then Al wasn't going to tell him anything!

Ed, oblivious to his brother's discontent, continued reading and flipping through the pages at random. "You know, Al, I could help you make some of these things happen. We could do them together."

Al blushed scarlet. He smiled shyly. "You really think so, brother?"

"Of course, Al!" Ed grinned suggestively. "Let's start right now."

* * *

**_Please Revie__w_****_!_** **This is my first published fic **_**ever**_** so I desperately need feedback of any and all sorts! Muchas Gracias ^_^**


End file.
